Streak's and June's dare show!
by Maniac at Midnight
Summary: Hey guys it's dare show time! Rules are in the first chapter so please follow them and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I decided to do a dare show! Ninjas: Aw come on! Why is everybody doing these things?

Oh you guys be quiet! But anyway guys please review and tell me what you think! By the way I will have guest OCs (if you put in your own OC you must dare them) that you put in the reviews but I'm gonna say one OC per review one per person and four per chapter. And remember you guys send in the dares!

Me: okay guys this chapter we'll introduce main characters so your hosts are Streak and June! By the way you can dare them, next is the ninja Ja... Wait you already know them, there's also Nya and Misako and the Sensei's Garmadon and Wu. And that's it I think oh wait you can also dare Ann Garmadon, Trixie Walker, Lila Brookstone, and Jeanette Julien my OCs from previous storys and I'll be doing this once a week and yeah see ya'll next time, BYE!XDXD

P.S. NO GREENFLAME! ITS WRONG AND I WONT DO IT SO DONT SEND DARES IN WITH GREENFLAME TRASH! ThanksXDXD


	2. Chapter 2

Streak: welcome boys and girls to

June: a fantastic

Streak: torturous

June: and creepy awesome dare show!

Streak: and your hosts I'm Streak

June: and I'm June and boys lets do this *grinning evilly*

Lloyd: oh geez, we're dead

Streak: yes, yes you are, now rules are must accept all dares or you'll have yo fav toys, food, weapons, and hair gel... Yes Kai everybody knows you wear hair gel, also no lying, no chasing, killing, or locking each other up... Unless it's a dare, ect, and that's it over to you June

June: k now first dare is for(these are what I made up the rest will come from you guys) oh geez Lloyd yo gonna kill me for this, you have to kiss Streak

Streak: wait WHAT GET ME OUTA HERE! *runs for the door*

Lloyd: um I'd rather get fav stuff get taken away

June: Streak get back here *uses gravity to bring her back* sorry Lloyd this one you have to go through with, and just in case *uses gravity to put them in a closet, and locks the door* I'll be back in fifteen minutes

Jay: are we all gonna get dares like that?

June: nope Jay you have to lock Kai up and take Nya on a date*smiling as she says it*

Kai: WHAT! You are not doing this Jay!

Jay: uh yeah I am, LIGHTNING!*electrocutes Kai*

Kai: *knocked out*

Nya: that should awile, let's go Jay*grabs Jay's hand and runs out the door*

Cole: wow, um okay

Zane:...

June: *laughing head off, calms down* Okay let's check on Lloyd and Streak*opens door and finds Lloyd and Streak sparing*

Lloyd:*pins Streak down and kisses her* there I did it June*panting as he pulls away* it was a fifteen minutes to do but did it

Streak: June I'm gonna kill you*slaps Lloyd*

Garmadon: don't you do that to my son!

Lloyd: ow

Mystery people: good one Streak, oh yeah by the way you'll find out who we are next chapter of Streak street but we'll be back to be dared you guys later, bye!

June: were those people who I think they were?

Streak: yes, but don't say a word it's a surprise, anyway my turn to dare someone *grins evilly and ties June to a chair and ties chair to tree* thanks Michael

Michael: yo welcome mom, Jamie let's go and torture Clouse and Chen, by the way guys we're adopted so don't worry bye!

Streak: okay Cole you have to kiss June, that's why she tied up

Cole: k*kisses June*

June: Streak your dead

Streak: yeah you can kill me next time but we have to go, but guys please, please, please leave dares for everyone and we'll see ya'll next time!

Ninjas minus Kai, Jay, and Nya... Misako, Garmadon, and Wu: bye guys!

June: bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Streak: Hey guys! It's Streak

June: and June

Both: and we're back for more dares!

ninja: NNNNOOOOOOO!

Streak: and the first dare is for... Jay!

Jay: why me?

June: Jay shut it, and by the way.. Your dare is to be in a freezing cold pool in swim trunks!

Jay: oh I'm gonna kill you! *walks into changing room and comes out in swim trunks and jumps into freezing pool* AHHH! So cold! *turns into ice cube*

Streak: oh well, Cole no cake for you, and be in a freezer for 4 hours in your boxers!

Cole: never!

Streak: k fav things gone for a month!

Cole: ok ok I'm going!*running frantically to freezer while stripping clothes off minus boxers*

Junr well that's all the dates for today!

Streak: bye guys!

June: don't forget to send in dares! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Streak: hey guys so we're doing this without Applejack today

June: long story short we forgot to give a dare last time so Kai, Nya!

Kai and Nya: yeah?

Jamie: what would you do if Chen was your uncle?

Streak: Jamie how'd you get in here?

Jamie : I'm ninja...duh

Streak: okay, Kai, Nya answer the question!

Kai: I would DESTROY HIM!

Skylor: y...your EVIL!*bursts into tears runs out of the room*

Kai: wait Skylor I didn't mean it!

Nya: I would just ignore it

June: well guess what

Kai and Nya: what?

Michael: CHENS YOUR UNCLE!*laughing his head off*

Kai and Nya: -_-

Kai: *faints*

Nya: I have no words for this

Streak: uh guys RUN!

Me: what's going on here? YOUR MAKING A NEW CHAPTER WITHOUT ME!

June: yes

Me: -_-

ninja, Streak, June, Nya, Skylor, and the twins: BYE!

Lloyd: RUUUUUUNNNN!

Me: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: hey guys this time these creeps are doing this chapter with me this so let's get on with this

Streak: k so uh we have an OC here tonight and guys be nice to her so please welcome Liv!

Liv: thanks guys, and if you guys freak out about Morro being my dad I will kill you! By the way wind is my element

Cole: *staring dreamily at Liv*

Kai: hehe guys look at Cole

Lloyd: Cole, what are you doing? Cole?

Jay: *gets lightning ready looks at other who nod*

Cole: AAAAAAAHHHHHH*gets struck by lighting*

ninja(minus Cole): laughing heads off*

Cole: I'm going to kill you!

June: ahahah none of that if you please now first dare is for Jay!

Jay: why me?

June: because, now you have to kiss a pillow

Jay: no!

Streak: yes, or we could forbid you to take Nya out

Jay: okay, okay *kisses pillow*

Streak: great now Cole you have to eat your own chilli

Cole: k*gets chili and eats it* mm this is pretty good *eats more*

Kai: EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!

June: Kai you have to do the ice bucket challenge!

Kai: I hate water*mixes up buckets and dumps a block of ice on his head*

June: wow how'd we get a bucket full of ice in here? It was supposed to be ice water

Streak: I have no clue, but oh well

Kai: *knocked out*

June: eh, Zane you have to turn on your funny switch in public!

Zane: *goes to park and turns on funny switch* let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore!

Streak: okay well Liv we give you the honor of choosing Truth or Dare!

Liv: um, I choose...dare!

Streak: you have to barge in on Talor Swift and sing Roar

Liv: k*goes to Talor Swift's house and barges in singing Roar*

Talor Swift: GET OUT!

Liv: AAAAAAHHHHHH, SUPID DARES GUYS I AM GONNA KILL YOU!

June: well that went wel, bye guys!

Kai: *wakes up* are you my momma?

Nya: oh great, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER!

Streak: um author

Me: yeah

Streak: I hate you

Me: HOW DARE YOU! Hey Lloyd this is an extra dare but, take Streak on a date!

Streak: wait what, NNNOOOOO!

Lloyd: k*grabs Streak and drags her out the door*

Me: now the rest of ya, DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!*steals Herobrine's powers and starts griefing everybody*

June: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: hey guys!

June: so Streak isn't here today because if you read the latest chapter of Streak street she found here parents! And she wants to spend some time with them but her parents will be dareable next chapter but on with the dares!

ninja: NNNNOOOOOO!

June: shut it, now first dare is for Jay, Nya, and Cole, you guys have to sing I just can't wait to be King! Jay your Simba, Nya your Nala, and Cole your Zazu!

three: k

* * *

Jay:I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!

Cole:I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little hair

Jay:I'm gonna be the mane event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my roar

Cole:Thus far a rather uninspiring thing

Jay:Oh, I just can't wait to be king! No one saying do this

Cole:Now when I said that-

Nya:No one saying be there

Cole:What I meant was-

Jay:No one saying stop that

Cole:What you don't realize-

Both:No one saying see here

Cole:Now see here!

Jay:Free to run around all day

Cole:That's definitely out-

Jay:Free to do it all my way!

Cole:I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart-to-heart

Nya:Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start

Cole:If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out Out of service, out of Africa I wouldn't hang about This child is getting wildly out of wing

Jay:Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Everybody look left

Nya:Everybody look right

Jay:Everywhere you look I'm-

Nya:Standing in the spotlight

Cole:Not yet

Jay:Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling Oh,I just can't wait to be king! Oh,

Nya:he just can't wait to be king! Oh, Both:I just can't wait... Just can't wait To be king!

June: wonderful, wonderful, now please welcome Jaylor Stone!

Jaylor: hey guys!

June: k so Kai, Jaylor, battle no powers no weapons, go!

Kai: I'm gonna take you down!

Jaylor: haha! Yeah right!

~an hour later~

Kai: *panting, and in a headlock* ok, you win

Jaylor: fine, *releases Kai* Bye guys!

June: bye!

Ninja: bye!

June: oh yeah Kai,

Kai: yeah?

June: Jaylor has absorption

Kai: WHAT!

Ninja: hahahahaha!

June: bye guys!

Ninja: bye!

Me: k guys there's your chapter please dare people and we'll see ya latah, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

June: hey guys!

ninja, Nya, Sensei's Garmadon and Wu, and Misako: hi

June: and guess who's back!

Streak: I am! Also we've got a new co host as well!

June: please welcome, Star Miller!

Star: hi, don't mess with me.

June: ok even I'm more cheerful than that!

Streak: yeah but ya still hate me

June: well...never mind that first dare is for...

Star: Chen!

Streak: yup, you have to act like your Kai's and Nya's Uncle!

Chen: I hate this place and whoever dared me to do this, I will haunt you for the rest of your life!

Kai: -_-

Nya: why are we doing this?

Star: because it's fun to torture people

Streak: wow...

"LILA, where are you?"

June:*looks at Streak* busted!

Streak: shut up

"Lila, your leaving feathers on the floor again, wait and Dog hair too!"

ninja: *laughing heads off*

Streak: just a minute guys, Mom do have to announce that to the audience?

Steak's mom: Lila I'm just saying you gotta stop leaving them everywhere!

Streak: Mom stop calling me Lila!

Streak's mom: fine just I want them cleaned up once your done, or you'll be seeing your father about this!

Streak: fine I'll do it just please go!

Streak's mom: I'm going, I'm going, say hi to your boyfriend for me!

Streak: MOM!

Streak's mom:*leaves*

Star: who's Lila?

June: your looking at her

Streak:*shoots June a glare*

Chen: that was...awkward...

June: Streak who's your boyfriend?

Streak: you'll never know!

June: I think I do!

Streak: who?

June: Lloyd!

Lloyd: what?

Garmadon: STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!

Misako: um

ninja: really!

Sensei Wu: wait...what?

Streak:*looks at them discouraged then bursts out laughing* YOU GUYS ARE HILARIOUS!

everybody else:-_-

Streak: any on to the next dare! Kai you have jump off a really tall building...

Kai: oh this will be a piece of cake!

Cole: CAAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEE!

Streak: without a parachute!

Kai: I'm gonna die!

Streak: just do it

Kai:*climbs to the top of The Gangs headquarters and jumps* good thing there's water down there, wait I CANT DIVE IM GONNA BELLY FLOP, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*belly flops* OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!

Streak: well as much as I hate Kai I actually feel sorry for him

Star, and June: how dare you hate Kai!

Lloyd: can we just get on with this so we can all go home?

Streak: uh yeah

June:*forms heart with her hands*

Streak:*pushes her back with telekinesis* Stop.

June: k

Streak: ok and again dare for Kai...

Kai: OH COME'ON!

Streak: and oh wait um June we've a problem

June: what's that?

Streak: ya know how Kai was supposed to fight Jaylor last time?

June: yeah...

Streak: we messed up, they were supposed to fight Jaylor with powers and no weapons and Kai's not supposed to know

June: uh oh

Streak: we need somebody to use telepathy to erase that memory

June:*looks at Streak* you mean you?

Streak: I AM NOT GOING INSIDE HIS HEAD!

Star: yeah you are, or else!

June: Star that's not going to work

Streak: fine I'll do it but if I find something I wish I never saw your both dead!

June, and Star: k

Streak:*closes eyes and goes into Kai's mind and erases all memory's of Jaylor* done and by the way YOUR DEAD!

Star: yeah, yeah whatever Kai you have to fight Jaylor powers only no weapons

Kai: your dead FIRE!

Jaylor: yeah right FIRE!

Kai: wait what?

~fifteen minutes later~

Kai:*passed out*

Jaylor: I win, bye guys!

Streak: that's all the dares for today and guys PLEASE DARE MY PARENTS!

Streak's mom: Lila come pick up your feathers and dog hair!

Streak: I'm coming mom!

Ninja, Nya, June, Star, Sensei's Garmadon and Wu, and Misako: Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Streak: welcome!

June: to another

Star: deadly!

Streak: horrifying!

June: episode of our dare show!

Streak: and your hosts are

June: June that's me!

Star: I'm Star

Streak: and I'm Streak!

Streak's mom: why am I here?

Streak: because your here?

June: let's just get on with the dares

Star: ok first dare is for, oh wait it's a truth, Cole how did it feel when Kai hugged you when you won the Blade Cup?

Cole: um I don't know...weird?

Streak: okay... Well Zane you have to fight Kairocksrainbow no powers just weapons!

Zane: very well

Star: please welcome

June: Kairocksrainbow!

Rain: hai!

Kai: you don't happen to think I'm your fav do you?

Rain: actually I love you! Oops...

Zane:*pulls out shurakins* prepare your self Rain

Rain: let's do this!*pulls out swords*

Streak: go!

~five minutes later~

Zane: I give up!

Streak: we have a winner!

Rain: yeah!

Me: and since we have no more dares we're gonna do some of mine!

Streak: oh geez! Someone help us!

Rain: well I only had the one but is it ok if I stick around and watch?

June: YESS!

Star: of course!

Me: yeah ok, anyway first dare is for...Zane!

Zane: another one?

Me: yup, anyway you have to play F.i.v.e. N.i.g.h.t.s. A.t. F.r.e.d.d.y.s!

Ninja: OH SHOOT!

Zane: -_- why me?*plays five nights at Freddy's*

Cole: uh oh Freddy disappeared!

Zane: what does that me...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!*jumps eight miles high out of his chair*

Streak: well*coughing* we're gonna have to get that fixed

Me: aww Lila y...

Streak: it's Streak

Me: fine Streak you talked so you get your dare now!

Streak: dang

Me: your dare is oh wait I forgot it's a truth...

Streak: even worse

Me: so your truth, who of the ninja is your favorite?

Streak: none

Star: the truth

June: and nothing BUT the truth

Streak: um...

Me: out with it!

Streak: I'll never tell!

June: tough one ain't she?

Star: yeah*wispers something to June*

June: oh yeah that should do it

Ne: what?

Star:*wisper to Me*

Me: perfect

Streak: what are you doing?

Me: hey Neuro you still up there?

Streak: oh gosh no!o_o

Neuro: to bad, please tell me I get to read her mind!

Me: yup

Streak: NNOOOOOO!

Neuro: yes*reads Streak's mind, gets thrown back*

Streak:*tears streaming* STOP!

Star: why are you crying?

Streak: memory's, go away I hate you!

Streak's mom: let's go home Lila, let's go home, Lloyd would be a dear and call Micheal and Jamie in please?

Lloyd: sure, and your already home we're doing this in your backyard

Streak's mom: yes I forgot well I suggest you don't use the element of mind on my daughter, it brings back some horrid memory's from childhood

Me: oh right I forgot! Well I guess we're ending here so bye!

everyone: bye

Me: oh yeah I forgot Streak street was ment to be a crossover with Jurassic World and Ninjago so you'll find it in the crossover section, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you but hey I remembered to tell you this time so BYE! P.s. Leave reviews please!


	9. Chapter 9

Streak: hi I'm back and please don't worry 'bout last chapter I'm fine but Neuro wasn't...

Neuro:*in a hospital* so much pain!

Streak: yeah so...

Star: dare number One!

June: Zane, freeze a pool!

Streak: Kai come here

Kai: what?

Streak: go jump in the pool

Kai: oh gosh I hate you!

Streak: yeah I know, Nya Kai's jumping in the pool!

Kai:*jumps in*

Nya: NOOOOO!

Streak: did I also mention you have to drown in there?

Kai, and Nya: NOOOOOOOOO!

Kairocksrainbow: NO! GOTTA SAVE KAI!

Streak: sorry Rain but I'm gonna have to take you home*grabs Rain and disappears* there your home bye!*disappears* I'm back!

June: is Rain ok?

Streak: yes

Star: good

Streak: anyway sorry it's short but you guys have to send in more dares please see ya guys next time though, BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

ok guys it's just me, sorry I wasn't updating but I will update later today I promise, if I don't you guys can write reviews about throwing rotten tomatoes at me. Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Streak: hey guys welcome back to...

June: what?

Streak: you were supposed to finish my sentence dummy!

June: HEY!

Streak: ok sorry, anyway first dare is for... Cole!

Cole: oh no

Star: and guess what your dare is!*smiles evilly*

Cole: I have absolutely no clue, and I don't want to know because I'm outta here!

Kathy: oh I don't think so!

Streak: oh yeah Cole meet Iamkathyb! Kathy for short

Cole: hi

Streak: well Cole Kathy's gonna tell your dare, if she wants to

Kathy: my pleasure, Cole I dare you to not eat any cake until we're gonna make it chapter 13 because the author is on chapter 11

Cole: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: hey!

Kathy:*laughs*Jay you can eat all Cole's cake...in front of him!

Jay: :)

Cole:NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jay:*starts eating cake* yummy!

Streak: ok, Kai go jump in the pool of pudding outside!

Kai: yes I'm going to dive in and start eating when I land!

June: go for it!

Kai:*jumps out the window* this is amazing! Wait no I'm not diving IM GOING TO BELLY FLOP!*falls on belly* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

June: Kai!

Star: Kai!

Streak: well that went well... Anyway on with...THE DARE'S!

Ninja:*groans*

Streak: Cole you have to face this little minion here

Minion: ROAR! Growl, snap, hiss

Cole: somebody save me!

Minion:*attacks Cole* ROAR!

Cole: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP HATING ME PEOPLE!

June: I think we're gonna give the Minion the win

Star:*carrying Kai* yup I think so to

Streak: so next dare is for Lloyd!

Lloyd: uh oh

Streak: you have to fight AwesomeDisneyWolfchild's OC Tora!

Lloyd: oh come on! Not Tora!*beats his head against the wall*

Tora: hi! Can I go now?

AwesomeDisneyWolfchild: NO! GET IN THERE NOW!

Tora: I'm going, I'm going, you ready for this Lloyd?

Lloyd:*turns red* no

Streak: Lloyd you know her?

Lloyd: yeah...?

Streak: bye!*walks out the door*

Star: oh Lloyd your busted!

Lloyd: shut up!

June: just get the fight going, weapons, and powers yes

Tora: sweet*pushes Lloyd back with wind*

Lloyd: ow! Your on!

~Fifteen minutes later~

Lloyd:*collapsed on the floor sleeping*

Tora: I win!*collapses and falls asleep*

June: well bye guys!

Star: Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Streak: Welcome back guys!

Jay: thanks a lot, when is this series over?

June: it's over in about oh 15 more chapters

Cole: oh come on! I already have to wait till chapter 15 to eat cake!*says with a groan*

Streak: well the first dare goes to...Kai!

Kai: I'm doomed!

Streak: yes, yes you are!*smiling evilly*

June: why do you guys keep daring Kai?

Streak: never mind that, Kai, your dare is to fight Spartacas and finish off the battle by throwing him in a volcano!

Kai: yeah ok

Spartacas: Yaaaaaaa!*comes flying in attacking Kai*

Kai: oh your on!

~Ten minutes later~

Kai:*throwing Spartacas in a volcano in victory*Yahooo! I won!

Streak: shoot!

June: what?

Streak: oh uh next dare is for Cole

Cole: great!

Streak: hey don't get so excited! Go on a date with KaiRocksRainbow's OC Juna!

Juna: hey guys!:)

Cole: oh well...she's pretty!*hes thinking to himself*

Streak: go have fun, I bought tickets to a movie and reserved a table for you at my Mom's friends restaurant the Dino Heaven

Juna: you know I don't like Dinosaurs right?

Streak: yes, don't worry it's away from dinosaurs

Juna: I hate you

Streak: WHY DOES EVERY FREAKIN PERSON WHO COMES IN HERE HATE ME!

Lloyd: I don't know

June: anyway...back to the dares, Kai go fight Taylor Wu!

Sensei Wu: wait what?

Kai: ok

Taylor: hey

Kai: I'm fighting a girl? This is to easy!

Taylor:*pulls out tessen* did I mention I'm like Lloyd?

Lloyd: wait I HAVE A COUSIN!

Kai: I'm gonna die!

~five minutes later~

Kai:*passed out on the floor*

Taylor: I win!

Streak: good job! Now Starlighter! Get Kai awake we need him for the next dare!

Starlighter: come on! I'm supossed to be in space with my John and friends!

Kristi: oh you can kiss your boyfriend later just get him up...or I will*she radios in from her modified F-22 Rapter*

Starlighter: please do it your way! I wanna see his reaction!

Kristi: YEAH!*does a flyby and sound roars through the building*

Kai: AAAAAAAAAHHHH MY EARS!

others: ooww!

Streak: great! Now Lloyd duck tape him to the wall!

Lloyd: k!:)

Kai: WHAT! NOOOOOOOOO!*gets duck taped to the wall with duck tape on his mouth*

June: now that's done...

Kristi: BYE!*does another flyby*

Nikki: FLYBY STOP IT!


	13. Chapter 13

Streak: Hey guys we're back!

June: for the next exciting

Ninja: and torturous

Streak: chapter of

June: the dare show!

Streak: ok so the first dare is from TRikiD and its for Lloyd!

Lloyd: uh oh

June: oh yeah you should be scared!

Lloyd: I'm not scared because it might be horrible, I'm scared about if I'm even close to being right on what I think it is!*says in a nervous shaky voice*

June: whatever, your dare is to kiss TRikiD's OC Kate in front of everyone!

Streak: who's Kate? Lloyd?!

Lloyd: somebody save me!

Kate: hi guys!

Streak: HOW MANY GIRLFRIENDS DOES LLOYD HAVE!

June: like 200,000,000

Lloyd: can we just get on with it?

Kate: yeah I agree with Lloyd

Streak: I'm gonna kill you Lloyd!

Applejack: ah ah ah! Don't be mean, or else I'll send in the girls to take over!

Streak: oh shut up you! I already have enough trouble!

Applejack: I don't really care!

Kate: who's she talking to?

Lloyd: I don't know, but let's do the dare before she kills me

Kate: yeah*kisses Lloyd hard on the lips*

Lloyd:*kisses back*

Streak:*looks at them* AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! IM GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!

Lloyd: RUUUUUNNNNNN!

Kate: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!*they both run away*

Streak: GET BACK HERE! YOU CANT RUN FOREVER!*turns into a cheetah and run as fast as she can*

Applejack: that's it I've had enough! GIRLS GET IN HERE!

Jen: coming you evil woman, you just awoke us from our slumber

Robyn: not me I've been awake for...oh about three, four hours

Lorie: geez even I can't get up that early!

Nikki: I can

Kristi: wait, how can you sleep? Your freakin BLIND for crying out loud!

Kate: she just sleeps Kristi, leave her be!

Streak: wait you called THEM HERE! Great now there's two Kate's

Kate: wait how are the readers going to sort this out?

Streak: simple! You leave!

Kate: or I could go by my nickname!

Applejack: ok all of you go by your nicknames!

Kate: ok so my nick(nickname) is Nut!

Jen: well Jen is my nick but I'll by my real name which is Starlighter

Streak: I still go by Streak, NOT Lila!

Nikki: I'm just Nikki cause that's my nick

Robyn: Nikki's real name is Nicole. I'm Arrow!

Kristi: I'm Flyby!

Talyn: and I'm just Talyn

Applejack: great! Now on with the dares girls! And you all have author powers!

Starlighter: YES!

Arrow: so next dare is for Lloyd!

Lloyd: again?

Arrow: yup! Now go play Animal Jam and friend someone who's name is kathy22556

Lloyd: I hate you people! That's a kids game!

Starlighter: do or else's!*aiming a fifty caliber machine gun at Lloyd*

Lloyd:O_O I'M GOING!*plays Animal Jam, and friends kathy22556*

Arrow: great now, Flyby! You can read the next dare!

Flyby: ok, next dare is for Zane!

Zane: yay!(totally sarcasm thereXD)

Flyby: well don't be so excited! Sing the Five Nights at Freddy's Four song!

Zane:

There is a legend A legend born long ago About a wicked A wicked man no one knows Went and unravled Six innocent little souls The souls found bodies The bodies started to move Some say they still walk Walk the halls staying from view I got a secret That I am here to tell you That place is this very place And all the stories are true This world's a scary place We're not monsters, just changed Bigger hands for grabing ahold We were lost to foul play But we got an upgrade Lots more teeth for eating you whole Here comes another chapter Your heart is beating faster Cause your the one we're after Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Thank you for bringing us home We were just like you Like you just playing a game That's when the wicked Wicked man led us astray Without a warning Our lives have been rearranged As for our story The story's not over yet There's still one secret One secret left to be said Tonight when you are Safely tucked into your bed Close all the doors that you want We're already in your head This world's a scary place We're not monsters, just changed Bigger hands for grabing ahold We were lost to foul play But we got an upgrade Lots more teeth for eating you whole Here comes another chapter Your heart is beating faster Cause your the one we're after Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Thank you for bringing us home Here comes another chapter Your heart is beating faster Cause your the one we're after Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Thank you for bringing us home

June: thank you for blowing my ears up!

Zane: your welcome

Nut: my turn! Next dare is for Lloyd! Go fight Ashlyn Brookstone

Lloyd: fine

Ashlyn: yaaa!*unleashes tons of animals at Lloyd*

Lloyd: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

~ten minutes later~

Lloyd:*passed out on the floor*

Ashlyn: well bye!

Nikki: bye!

June: well that's all the dares for today! Sorry we didn't do the forever sleep, and the Torchfire mountain one but we need Kai, and Zane for other dares so...byeeeeee!

Everyone minus Lloyd, and June: BYYYYYEEEEEEE!


	14. Chapter 14

Streak: AND WE'RE BACK FOR MORE TORTURE! Scratch that! I'm back for more torture!

Ninja: where's June?

Streak: She uhh...lost a bet...

*in a dark room under the sea*

June: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU STREAK! I PROMISE! EVEN IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!

*back with the ninja*

Streak: yeah...anyway, first dare! Cole! Eat some weird things from mlp*shoves a disgusting thing with chips, worms, and soda in Cole's face*

Cole: EEEEEWWWWW! I am NOT eating that!

Streak: uhhh...yeah you are! *shoves it down Cole's throught*

Cole: *throws up everywhere*

Streak: ew! LORIE GET IN HERE AND CLEAN IT UP!

*time skip*

Kai: so what dare is next?

Streak: Herobrine!

Herobrine: DEATH TO YOU ALL! MWWAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAHAA!

ninja: *all scream like little girls*

Author: *snaps fingers and everything is gone*

Streak: HUGGIE TIME!*jumps on everyone, and hugging them*

Lloyd: please get off!

Streak: NOO!*squeezes Lloyd tighter*

Everyone minus Lloyd, and Streak: BYEEEEEE!

Lloyd: GET OFF OF ME MEEEEE!


End file.
